


O' Stormy Night

by MadameMare, Whokuu



Category: The Librarians (TV 2014)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Christmas, Christmas Fluff, F/M, Holidays
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-08
Updated: 2015-12-08
Packaged: 2018-05-05 17:39:19
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 5,481
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5384504
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MadameMare/pseuds/MadameMare, https://archiveofourown.org/users/Whokuu/pseuds/Whokuu
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>"Well," Eve said, while she was eyeing the still falling snow out the window, "we might be able to get you out of here for Christmas."</p>
            </blockquote>





	O' Stormy Night

Snow was gently falling outside of the Portland Public Library. Nobody had expected it to snow today, but it had a rather tranquil feel to it. Children were watching it fall through the windows from inside the library, wanting to jump and shout for joy, but knowing they were indoors and had to keep their voices down. The quiet atmosphere spread to the staff in the library, making the time pass by quickly.

 

Flynn looked up from the stack of books he was processing into the library system when he caught movement out of the corner of his eye.

He saw Eve on the balcony of the second floor where the DVDs were housed. A young teen appeared to be browsing through them a few feet in front of where Eve was standing.

 

Eve cleared her throat loudly and gave the kid a pointed look.

He quickly pulled a DVD out of his bag with a guilty expression and headed towards the checkout desk.

Flynn tried not to smirk as the kid kept throwing glances over his shoulder while Cassie scanned his library card. Eve was definitely a great addition to the library. He could still remember one afternoon not too long after she had begun working there. She had effortlessly broken up what had been on the way to an all-out brawl between two high school boys. ("Poe is hands down the best writer in the world." "I don't think so, mate! Shakespeare way outclassed him!") Not only did she diffuse the situation, but she got the boys to shake and have a healthy debate on the two writers. Jake and Ezekiel still frequently came into the library for school work, and even to volunteer.

"Getting to be about quitting time, Librarian," Eve greeted Flynn, perching on his desk after her final sweep of the children's section.

"Already?" He looked up from the pile of books, trying to ignore the way his heart skipped a beat at her closeness. "But it's only-"

“Three o’clock. I know, but we’re supposed to get a snowstorm soon. So the Library is closing early.” She picked a stray strand of garland from her sweater and dropped it into the garbage can with a slight huff of annoyance.

“Oh... oh, right!” Flynn said, sounding calmer than he was. “A snowstorm.”

Eve sat down and let her legs hang off of the edge of the desk, watching as Flynn finished up. “They said it was going to be a pretty bad one,” she said, watching a few little kids get bundled up by their parents before they were off and going home. She remained sitting there with him; he often took longer to finish than the others. He was always disorganized at best, sometimes she wondered how he even _found_ things, but it never failed to make her smile. His methods of going about things were strange, yes, but she found she really liked that about him. He was different. Different was good.

She got lost in her thoughts and the next thing she knew he was standing in front of her, holding out her jacket. “Thanks,” she murmured as he slid it over her shoulders.

Flynn tilted his head to the side in curiosity. “Are you alright?”

“Yeah,” she snapped herself to attention and pulled her hair from the collar of her jacket.  
He seemed content with this answer and went to get ready to go outside in the weather.  
Eve took a long look at Flynn. He looked absolutely _adorable_ all bundled up, his scarf close to his face, making it impossible to see anything but his soft brown eyes.

“Shall we?” he motioned towards the doors after slinging his bag over his shoulder.  
She did one last visual sweep to make sure all the overhead lights had been switched off, and the large Christmas tree in the middle of the children's section was no longer lit up. Eve grabbed the keys to lock up before she pulled on her gloves, and nodded.

The minute they left the building, they were pelted by icy snow. The weather was already taking a turn for the worst. Shaking her head, Eve pulled her knitted hat down a bit more securely before looking over to Flynn who was making his way to his car.

"Oh no. No way," Eve stated, as she was looking back and forth between Flynn and the ancient contraption he called a car. "There is no way you're driving _that_ all the way to Westbrook in this weather."

Flynn shrugged helplessly, unsure what to say. The weather _was_ getting rather bad, and he did live rather far away from the Library. Certainly farther than Eve did.  
Eve stared at him for a moment before nodding to herself, "You're coming home with me."

She tugged him by his jacket sleeve over to her Jeep, and after she started the engine, they began to clear off the snow together.

Flynn was using his jacket sleeve to brush off the newly fallen snow when he saw Eve open the passenger side and pull out a snow brush.  
“Here,” she said, handing the brush to Flynn. “This will help.”

“But what about you?” Flynn sputtered, looking between her and the Jeep. “Won’t you get all wet from brushing off the snow?”

Eve shrugged. “Yeah, I’ll get wet. But my coat’s heavier than yours. You should use the brush.”

He couldn’t really argue with that, so he took the brush from her. “Thanks.”

Eve didn’t regret giving Flynn the brush. The last thing she wanted was for him to catch a cold. She could feel her own sleeves growing wet, but ignored it since they were just about finished anyway.

“Come on, you.” Eve motioned to the Jeep. “It’s clear enough for me to drive now.”

They both climbed into the semi-warmed up vehicle and while Eve fiddled with some controls, Flynn held his hands in front of the vent to warm them up.

“Switch for the seat warmer is right there,” Eve motioned towards the center console, when she saw Flynn rubbing his hands together out of the corner of her eye.

Eve heard him flip the switch on and sink back into the leather with a grateful sigh.

A cheery Christmas song began to play over the radio and Eve quickly changed the station, where a cover of Jingle Bells almost immediately started playing. “Oh, come on!” she muttered in irritation, angrily stabbing at the radio presets, trying to find a station free of Yuletide cheer. Having no luck, she changed the source and some classic rock was soon softly streaming from the speakers while she let out a sigh of relief.

Flynn ducked his head, hiding his smirk behind his scarf while he observed Eve’s antics. He knew the holidays weren't her favorite time of the year, just last week she had jokingly pleaded with him to talk with Jenkins in management about having a reprieve from all the ‘Oh Holy Night’ and ‘Away In A Manger’. _Just a 30 minute break. The kids won't even notice!_ Well, she claimed she was joking, but he wasn't so sure. Still, her obvious annoyance was rather adorable. But she didn't need to know that.

Setting the wipers to keep the windshield clear, Eve engaged her four wheel drive and pulled out of the parking lot. The going was slow and after passing more than one spun out car with their emergency flashers on, Flynn had to admit that he was glad Eve insisted that he came with her. Otherwise he had a feeling that he would have been in one of those spun out cars, placing a sheepish phone call to her for assistance. Thankfully, their ride home continued smoothly and soon they were pulling up to Eve’s apartment complex.

Pulling into the parking lot, Eve saw that the plow had recently been by and it was clear. Smoothly pulling in, she killed the ignition and turned towards Flynn, “Ready to brave the storm once again?”

He gave her a cheeky grin, tugging his scarf tightly around his face, “Ready if you are.”

They both jumped out of the Jeep, Eve looping around to the front to pull the wiper blades upright before hastily leading the way towards her building.

When Flynn stepped foot in the complex, warmth surrounded him and he closed his eyes and sighed happily.

Eve stopped for a moment and looked back at Flynn. “Enjoying the warmth, I see?”

Flynn jumped slightly when he realized Eve was watching him and forced out a laugh. “Yeah, it’s nice in here.”

“Well, anyways, follow me,” Eve motioned to Flynn and started to walk away.

“Okay,” he stammered and quickly followed her lead to her apartment.

Eve unlocked her front door and opened it, letting Flynn walk in first.

Flynn took in his surroundings, seeing that Eve lived a simplistic, yet oddly homey life. She didn’t have much in the way of furniture, but what she did have definitely gave off an ‘Eve’ vibe.

Eve shifted nervously, trying to judge Flynn’s reaction to being in her apartment for the first time.

Flynn gave her a small smile before he took his bag off of his shoulder and set it on the nearby couch. “So, I’ll sleep here?”

Eve looked at the couch and back at Flynn. “Oh, no,” she shook her head. “You’re not sleeping on the couch.”

“Yes, I am,” Flynn argued. “Besides, it’d be, you know…” he motioned between himself and her awkwardly, “weird if we were in the same bed.”

Eve made a face at Flynn. “You’re too tall for the couch. You’d be uncomfortable.”

“So?” Flynn shrugged. “You’re letting me stay here, that’s more than enough for me.”

“You’ll be cold.”

“I’ll be fine.”

“Don’t forget it’s going to storm, Flynn,” Eve reminded him. “Staying out here in the living room wouldn’t only be uncomfortable for you, but look,” she pointed to the windows right above the couch, “there’s a slight draft here.”

“Oh,” Flynn simply said.

“And honestly, it wouldn’t be that weird if you slept in the same bed as me. It’s totally fine.”

Flynn was beginning to lose count of all the times his heart had skipped because of Eve. He swallowed. “You sure?”

“Absolutely.”

Eve took off her coat and hung it up to dry near the radiator. She turned to see that Flynn was taking his own coat off, too.

“Thanks again for the brush, by the way,” Flynn said after he hung up his coat. “I would have brought a heavier jacket if I knew it was going to get stormy.”

Eve nodded. “Ah, well, you know how the weather can be at times around here. It can get rather unpredictable in the winter.”

“Yeah,” Flynn agreed.

“Speaking of which,” Eve rubbed her hands together. “Would you like some coffee or...”

Flynn could almost feel the warmth of a steaming mug in his hands at the suggestion. “Yes, please.” He might have warmed up on the surface, but aside from that, he was still cold. He had a good feeling that Eve was feeling about the same. He wasn’t much of a coffee person, though. But anything hot would do right now.

When he looked up, he found himself alone in the room. But then he saw Eve pop her head out from the entrance of another room.

“You coming?”

He quickly made his way into the room Eve was in, which turned out to be a small kitchen. Flynn squeezed past Eve into the room and stood next to the stove.

“So,” Flynn cleared his throat. “What exactly do you have for drinks?”

“Uh,” Eve paused, mentally putting together a list of what she had in her kitchen. “Coffee and… hot cocoa?”

Flynn smiled. “Great, I’m very much a cocoa person. I don’t drink coffee much. Too much caffeine for me.” He frowned. “If you thought I talked a lot to begin with, try imagining me on caffeine.”

Eve stifled a laugh, imagining Flynn bouncing off the walls.

“What?” He looked pointedly at her, smiling again. “You think it’s funny?”

Eve waved her hand dismissively. “No, no, no,” she said, a giggle escaping. “Good point. Yeah, I can see why you’re more of a cocoa person.”

Flynn walked over to her stove and found her small kettle there. “Are you going to be able to sleep after drinking coffee in the evening, though?” he asked as he was filling the kettle with water.

“Oh yeah,” she replied. “I’ll be fine.”

Flynn shrugged at this. She never drank coffee while at the Library this late in the day. But then again, today was not a normal day.

Eve settled down at the small table while she waited for her coffee to brew while Flynn paced around. She smiled at this. _He can never stand still,_ she thought.

Unfortunately, her pan’s were hanging right above where Flynn was about to--

Flynn ran straight into one of her cast iron pans hanging above the sink and yelped in pain, covering his head with his hands.

“Flynn!” Eve jumped up and stood in front of him. “You alright?”

“Yeah, I’m alright.” Blinking away the pain, he wiped his eyes with his sleeves before looking back up.  
They were really close now. Flynn froze, finding it difficult to breathe. They were so close that they could-- _No._ He told himself. _No, do not kiss her. Do not stare into her beautiful blue eyes--_ He snapped out of his thoughts and took an awkward step back.

Flynn laughed rather uncomfortably, and sighed. “I’m alright now. The pain is starting to fade away already.”

Eve nodded slowly. “You sure?”

“Yeah.”

“Well, let me know if you want some aspirin or ice later,” she raised her hand towards his forehead, but pulled it back before making contact. “That's probably going to leave one hell of a bump,” she added with a wince.

Flynn shrugged but said, “I’ll keep that in mind,” wincing, “yeah, it’s going to.”

Just then the coffee pot beeped and the kettle began to whistle almost simultaneously.

“I'll just…” Eve stepped farther away from him in the direction of the coffee pot.

“And I'll…” Flynn headed towards the stove.

Eve grabbed two mugs from the cabinet, placing one on the counter near Flynn. “Cocoa is in the cabinet to your left. Spoons are next to the sink,” she informed him while pouring her coffee.

Flynn nodded his thanks and began to mix his drink. Eve quietly observed him while she sipped hers. It was hard not to notice how natural he seemed in her kitchen. Well, cast iron pan incident notwithstanding. When he had finished up, Eve led the way into her small living room, and plopped down on one end of the couch. Flynn cautiously sat on the other end.

 _This is ridiculous,_ Eve thought to herself. She felt like she was on an awkward first date with all the space between them. Flynn was her friend. They shouldn't be so awkward around each other, despite her feelings. She swung her legs up into the couch, tucking them to the side, bringing her slightly closer to Flynn as she made herself comfortable. Tugging the blanket down from behind her, she covered her legs and tossed the remaining material in Flynn's direction. He smiled his thanks and pulled it over his lap. Eve grabbed the remote control from the coffee table, turned on the TV and settled in more. She flicked through several stations before getting into an episode of History’s Mysteries, figuring Flynn would approve.

Flynn, as she predicted, _did_ approve of this as he was quickly enthralled by it. She found herself quite amused as he chattered throughout the show. How he’d scoff at the mention of ghosts or when he would shoot down theories and “facts.” It turned out that there was a marathon going on. _Hm,_ she thought and smiled. _We’ll be here for a while._

Eve hadn’t quite realized how much time had passed until her stomach started protesting.

Flynn looked over at Eve, a playful grin on his face. “Was that you?”

“Yeah,” Eve said sheepishly, looking down. “Does getting dinner sound good to you?”

“But,” Flynn wiggled a little in the blanket, “I don’t particularly want to leave this couch. I’m now finally warm.”

“True,” Eve conceded. They both were much warmer than they were hours before. But her stomach was still protesting. She sighed. _What do I have that’s quick and easy,_ she wondered. “Ah, right!” she said aloud. “I’ve got some TV dinners in the freezer.” She made a face when she saw Flynn’s surprised look. “Unhealthy, I know. But they’re good when you don’t have much time or don’t want to cook.” Still frowning, she slowly pushed the blanket off of herself and stood up. “Come on,” she said, turning to face Flynn and offering her hand to help him up.

“Thanks,” he said, taking her up on her offer. “We can always come back after.”

Flynn followed Eve to the kitchen and they each picked out a tv dinner. _This is probably the least awkward I’ve felt all night except for watching television._ He shook his head, willing that thought to go away. _Just eat, Flynn._ So he did.

Eve put all of their silverware in the sink once they were done. She looked at the time to realize it had gotten really late. _Wow, it doesn’t seem like it’s been that long._ She looked over to see Flynn staring at her. Ignoring how this made her heart skip a beat, she focused. “You ready to call it a night?”

He nodded. “Yeah.”

They fell into their nighttime rituals with ease. Eve let Flynn used the bathroom first, and when she saw the door close behind him, she turned down her neatly made bed.

"Thanks for the toothbrush," he nodded over his shoulder to where she had left the toothbrush on the sink for him, his button down shirt and pants clutched in his hands.

"You're welcome," she flashed him a nervous smile, and tried not to stare at his boxers and undershirt as she passed by him for her turn in the bathroom.

She took her time changing, brushing her teeth, and washing her face. Growing nervous, thinking that maybe she was taking too much time, she gripped the edge of the sink and looked at her reflection. _Get a grip Eve,_ she thought to herself. Y _ou're just going to be sharing a bed with Flynn. Flynn who has the sweetest smile. Flynn whose eyes crinkle up adorably when he laughs. Flynn who you have an uncontrollable urge to kiss whenever he starts rambling on about something._ She shook her head, s _o much for a pep talk._

She steeled her nerves and exited the bathroom. She found Flynn nervously hovering at the foot of the bed.

"Um, do you prefer," he gestured wildly at the bed.

"Usually more towards the right side I suppose," she guessed what he was trying to ask.

Flynn nodded, then scrunched his face up before turning back to her, nearly tripping on a pair of slippers neatly tucked under the edge of the bed.

 _Not adorable, not adorable,_ Eve chanted to herself.

"The right side when you're looking at the bed, or..."

"That side there," Eve motioned to the side near her bedside table where she kept her phone charger.

Flynn nodded to himself again and headed towards the opposite side of the bed, his shoulder brushing against her own when they passed, and climbed into bed. She flicked off the overhead light and made her way to her side, carefully sliding beneath the sheets before leaning over to flick off the bedside lamp. She settled stiffly onto her back, very aware of Flynn's breathing next to her.

They lay there in awkward silence, the sounds of the storm outside filling the room. Eve took several deep breaths, and tried to urge the tension to leave her body. Every time she felt herself start to relax, Flynn would shift beside her and she would feel herself tense up nervously again.  
_Nope,_ Eve thought while staring up at the dark ceiling. _Not weird at all._

When Eve woke, it took her some time before she opened her eyes. When she did, she saw through her window that the storm had grown worse. The winds were howling and had woken her up. She quickly realized that Flynn was plastered to her, and shaking.  
The air in the apartment seemed cooler than normal and a quick glance at the clock revealed the power had gone out during the night. Thinking Flynn was cold, she tried to wriggle out of his grip to grab an extra blanket but her progress was stopped by his iron grip.  
“Please don't go,” he pleaded quietly.

She was puzzled by this. “I’m not going far. I’m just going to get another blanket.”  
She tried to move again but a small whimper from Flynn stopped her in her tracks. Instead of trying to extract herself from his grip she rolled over to get a good look at him. His eyes were screwed tightly shut, and he took advantage of her new position to burrow even closer to her.

Eve sighed and brought a hand up to run her fingers through his hair, “What's wrong?”

“N-nothing,” Flynn stammered. “I'm fine.”

She raised an eyebrow. “You don’t seem like you are.”

“It's nothing,” he insisted. “I'm just a little cold.”

“It's not that cold in here,” she argued. “Flynn, look at me.”

He obeyed, popping first one eye open, then the other.

“If ‘nothing’ has you draped all over me like a second skin, I'd hate to see what ’something’ looks like.”

His face flushed and he began to scramble away from her, stumbling over apologies.

Eve let out a grunt when he accidentally elbowed her in the gut, setting off another stream of apologies.

“Will you stop?” This time she was the one who tightened her grip. “I don't mind. It's kind of nice,” she felt herself flush and her heartbeat pick up.

Flynn froze and let out the breath he was holding in. “Yeah, it is,” he agreed.

“As nice as it is, you're not getting out of answering that easily.”

Flynn averted his gaze, not being able to think, being so close to her. His heart was beating so fast in his chest that he was beginning to wonder if Eve could feel it. He could feel all his protests and arguments crumbling, breaking down defenses he’d normally always have up.

He felt himself surrendering; strangely enough, was comfortable with it.

Eve was still waiting patiently for Flynn to answer her.

“I… I don’t like storms.” Flynn winced, expecting her to laugh at him.

But when he looked back at her, he found she was nodding in understanding.

“That explains a lot,” she said, frowning. “Why didn’t you mention it before?”

“I thought you’d laugh at me or think I was being silly.”

“No,” she said, shaking her head. “I’d never make fun of you, Flynn. We’re all afraid of something. We all have fears that might sound silly, but really aren’t.”

“Really?” Flynn perked up a bit at this.

Eve nodded. “Yes.”

“When I was just a little kid, I was reading a book in bed.” Flynn gave a small smile. “I was up way past my bedtime. I was always reading books late at night.”

Eve was listening intently and nodding her head. She could easily visualize little kid Flynn reading books when he wasn’t supposed to and getting in trouble when caught by his mother.

“It was a dark and stormy winter night. Very windy and very cold. I was wrapped up in my blankets, absorbed in a book when I heard a very loud crack.” His voice dropped a bit at the last word. “A tree had lost a large branch and it had landed only a few inches from my bedroom. It made the most horrible sound when it scraped against the window... I spent a long time looking at the window from my bed, shadows being cast by nearby branches. I was absolutely petrified and couldn’t bring up the courage to go run and tell my mom about it.” He trailed off at the end, trembling more from recalling the memory. “I know it happened a long time ago and that the chances of a tree coming down onto my apartment are slim to none --”

Eve looked him directly in the eye, silencing him. “Flynn, stop belittling your fear. It’s okay to still be afraid of storms to this day. What happened to you when you were little had a lasting effect on you. How have you handled your fear in the past?”

Flynn looked guiltily at Eve. “I never... Not really.”

Eve was stunned. “ _What?_ Are you saying you simply hide in fear until the storm is over? All alone?”

He gave a quick nod.

“Oh, my god, Flynn, that’s awful,” Eve said, concern filling her voice.

Flynn smiled slightly. “But I’m not alone today.”

Eve’s heart skipped a beat, and she flushed again. “Yeah. That’s true.”

Flynn sighed, calmer than he was before. Until he realized that they were still wrapped around each other. He quickly disentangled himself from her and felt his face burn with embarrassment. Apologizing profusely yet again, he scooted back a little on the bed, away from her.

Eve immediately felt the coolness that took up residence where Flynn’s body had been against her own, but decided not to say anything to Flynn in case he was uncomfortable.

Eve’s silence actually was making Flynn uncomfortable. _Relax,_ he told himself. _She’s not mad, she’s fine. Break the silence, Flynn!_ He was just about to say something when he saw Eve open her mouth to speak.  
"You know, I have a silly sounding fear too," Eve admitted quietly.

"Yeah?"

"Yeah. When I was a kid I always had my nose buried in a book. I quickly outgrew all the typical young adult books that everyone else my age was reading so I started dipping into my mom’s stash."

"Did you scar yourself with trashy romance novels?" Flynn asked playfully.

"No," Eve huffed, though was secretly pleased that he was relaxing enough to joke around with her. "My mom is a bit of a Stephen King freak. I thought 'It' sounded interesting..."

"Oh boy. What happened?"

"I was reading in my room. Mom and dad were watching tv out in the living room. It was summer and we were on vacation in Florida, the sun had set hours ago and it was beginning to cool off, so all the windows were open. I was at the part where Pennywise is in the sewer grate trying to pull in George and telling him how everything floats down there. Anyway, the pool pump kicked in right around then and the sound it made, I swear it sounded like a creepy voice saying my name over and over again."

"What did you do?"

"Tossed the book aside and went to watch tv," Eve laughed ruefully. "Stuck to daytime reading hours with that one. But I still get nervous when I see clowns to this day."

“Thanks for sharing that,” Flynn said, smiling shyly.

"Well," Eve said, while she was eyeing the still falling snow out the window, "we might be able to get you out of here for Christmas."

"Christmas?" Flynn cocked his head to the side, "Today is your birthday...oh, and Christmas Eve."

Eve was touched that he remembered her birthday before the fact that it was a holiday. "Big plans?" She asked curiously.

"Oh, no," he scratched his neck nervously. "It was always just my mother and I, and since she passed..." He trailed off.

"I'm sorry," she reached for his hand, giving it a comforting squeeze.

"How about you?" he asked.

"Just me, the most un-holiday type movies I can find if the power comes back on and probably some takeout," she admitted with a shrug. "My parents went home to Scotland to visit family last week."

"How come you didn't go?"

"Eh, I'm not a huge fan of flying."

He nodded in understanding. He wasn't a big a fan of it himself.

"You know," she hesitated, suddenly nervous, "you could stay. I mean if you want? I know movies and takeout isn't much to offer, but..."

Flynn paused for a moment and then frowned. “Are you sure about that? I don’t want to ruin your holidays for you because I’m here.”

“Flynn, you wouldn’t ruin anything. It’ll be fun. Really, you should stay.”

“You absolutely sure?” He still didn’t look too convinced.

“Wouldn’t have offered if I wasn’t.”

Flynn shifted uncomfortably. _How could anyone be so cute?_ Eve thought. _But he’s uncomfortable, for sure. Cute, but uncomfortable._ “Flynn..”

“I’m sorry,” Flynn shook his head. “It’s not you, it’s just me being awkward, as usual.”

Eve smiled at him reassuringly, “I kind of like awkward. Might be a little concerned if you weren’t awkward.”

He returned her smile, “Thanks by the way.”

She raised a questioning eyebrow.

“For last night, this morning,” he hurried to explain. “Thank you for being a great friend.”

“Oh, Flynn.”

Flynn shuffled slightly on the bed, wrestling to free his arm from underneath the blanket. The next thing Eve knew, his arm was around her, pulling her slightly towards him. She let herself be tugged closer to him, lifting her chin to try to rest it on his shoulder. Her aim was a bit off and she ended up face to face with him instead. She opened her mouth to apologize but when she did, her lips brushed gently across his. The electric charge she felt would have knocked her off of her feet if she had been standing. The impulse to kiss him was very strong, so she did. But she felt Flynn immediately tense up and quickly broke it off.

“I’m sorry-” she sputtered. “I shouldn’t have--”

Flynn pulled her back towards him and kissed her, wrapping his arms around her again. Eve closed her eyes and lost herself in the sensation of him. His tongue lightly traced her own, his teeth gently scraping across her bottom lip. She unwittingly let out a quiet moan and then felt her face flush. Flynn seemed to respond because she felt him tighten his grip on her hip, while his other hand slowly slid under her shirt and up her back. She responded in kind, one hand moving to tangle in the fine hairs at the nape of his neck, the other clutching the loose fabric of his shirt. It wasn’t until her hips involuntarily rolled against his, that her thoughts caught up to her actions and she came crashing down from her high. Regretfully pulling away, she let her lips slide across his one final time.

“Sorry,” she began breathlessly, “we should slow down a little bit.”

They lay there in silence, their foreheads touching, trying to catch their breath and get their rapid heartbeats under control.

“I’ve been wanting to do that for a long time,” he said, interrupting their quiet.

_“What?”_

Flynn blinked, just realizing what he just said. “I, uh….”

“How long?” she cocked an eyebrow.

He mumbled out an incoherent answer.

“What was that?”

“Six months,” he scrunched his face, trying to figure out how she was going to respond.

Eve started laughing and Flynn looked at her, partly confused, partly offended. “Really? Six months?”

“What is so funny?”

“Oh God, what a pair we are. It’s just,” she tried to get herself back under control. “I’ve been kind of wanting to do that for a while too.”

“Why didn’t you?”

“Me? Why didn’t you?”

“Because I didn’t think you felt that way about me.”

“God,” Eve sighed. “What are we, kindergarteners?”

Flynn furrowed his brow. “What?”

“You know, acting like having feelings for someone is bad and that they should never be talked about.”

“Oh,” he laughed lightly. “We rather were, weren’t we?”

“Well, I think we both want to stay together for the holidays now,” she said, blushing again.

“Yeah,” Flynn nodded his head.

Eve heard a soft whine and knew that the power had come back on. “Oh! Good, it’s finally back on.”

Flynn smiled, “yeah.”

“Ah, now that the power’s back on, would you like to get breakfast?”

“I don’t know,” Flynn said, refocusing on her. “I’m quite happy just staying here with you.”

“Yeah, true,” Eve admitted. “I’d rather just stay here, too.”

Flynn shuffled back over on the bed and got under the blankets again.

Eve sighed, smiling, and did the same.

Flynn scooted himself closer to Eve and kissed her again. “Happy birthday.”

**Author's Note:**

> Whokuu: Woo! We're so glad that this is done! We wanted to do something holiday related, so this came of it! We had loads of fun writing this AU. 
> 
> Madamemare: First off, thank you, Whokuu, for keeping me on track and motivated to do this. It was a long, but fun ride and I am looking forward to doing it again! 
> 
> Whokuu: Also a big thank you to my beta readers, [Fangirlishness](http://archiveofourown.org/users/Fangirlishness/pseuds/Fangirlishness)  
> and [thatqueerangel](http://thatqueerangel.tumblr.com/)  
> for all your comments and suggestions! We don't know where we'd be without you! :)


End file.
